Wedding Bells
by darkmystress00
Summary: What happens when two miserable people meet at a wedding?


Daryl sat at the bar, sipping a beer and trying valiantly to look like he was having a good time. His friend Glenn had just gotten married and he was one of the groomsmen, which meant he had to stay in this stuffy, uncomfortable get-up all night or until he got back to his hotel room. He watched as the bride and groom spun around on the dance floor (another slow dance) among all the other guests who were happily enjoying themselves at this shindig. His eye landed on a petite blonde girl standing off to the side.

She was young, but gorgeous. Her long blond hair was done up in a fancy do that complimented her pale yellow dress. "Must be family." He mused quietly to himself. Maggie (the bride) had been a stickler that all the family members wear yellow because that was the wedding color and she wanted all the family to be wearing the wedding color. Something about it coordinating with the flowers for the pictures? It still sounded ridiculous to him, but then again, he was the one wearing a black tux with a pale yellow vest, and lemon yellow tie and jacket pocket square. Maggie wasn't a bridezilla, but she was far from being a push over either. She knew what she wanted and wouldn't back down. She was just lucky that what she wanted wasn't crazy (except for maybe picking yellow in the first place but Glenn might have had a hand in that so it wasn't all her fault.) Daryl watched as the mysterious blonde tried to slink her way out of the dining room, only to be caught by another well-wisher and friend of the happy couple. "Definitely family." He decided as he watched her talk and respond to whoever it was talking to her. Only family ever got congratulations (aside from the bride and groom obviously) during a wedding.

She managed to pass off the well-wisher onto Maggie's father and slink away unnoticed. Daryl dropped his eyes for a moment when he realized his beer was empty. He needed to remedy that. "Bartender…can I get something strong that'll knock me on my ass?" He heard a dainty voice mutter a few seats away. He looked over and nearly fell off his chair as his eyes clapped onto the young blond girl from across the room, now sitting with him at the bar, ordering something strong and with language he never would have pictured coming out of that pretty little mouth. The bartender smirked.

"Not without ID."

"Oh come on. I'm the bride's sister…" The bartender looked unimpressed. "My daddy is paying for this party…come on. One drink?"

"I told you, not without ID."

"And where am I gonna carry it in this dress?" Daryl's eyes swept over her in the pale yellow gown that went damn near to the group. It was strapless and most definitely did not have pockets. "I swear I'm twenty two years old." The bartender shook his head.

"I could lose my job and the whole facility could lose their liquor license. I'm not serving you without ID."

"What if someone else happened to buy a drink…and it happened to say wind up in her hands?" He heard himself mutter before he could stop himself. The bartender and the blonde both looked over at him surprised.

"As long as I'm not putting it in her hands…" The bartender shrugged, knowing he could still get in trouble. "I don't have to see anyone hand it over to her. For all I know…she found it." Daryl nodded.

"Fine. Then give me a beer, and something strong that'll put her under the table." The blond snorted and the bartender sighed. He pulled up another beer and set to making her the drink. He set both down in front of Daryl and then purposefully turned his back while Daryl slid the drink down the bar to the blonde.

"Thank you…"

"Daryl."

"Thank you Daryl." She said softly and took a sip. "I'm Beth. Maggie's younger sister." Daryl grunted. "You were one of the groomsmen right?" He just looked at her. "Right. I wouldn't have picked yellow for a wedding, but you wear it well." She wrinkled her nose and took a deep sip from her drink, sucking in a breath as the alcohol burned her throat on the way down. "When do you think it's safe to leave without the happy couple noticing?" That got his attention.

"You ain't having a great time?" He joked and Beth shook her head.  
"I've spent more time avoiding everyone today, then I have my entire life. Something about your sister's wedding where people think it's ok to walk up to you and start saying 'You're next.' like it's some sort of joke." She groaned.

"You should do that to them at the next funeral." Beth stared at him almost horrified before she let out a loud laugh.  
"That's terrible!" She laughed again. "I swear I'm gonna do it." He smiled at her. "So where's your date?" He shrugged.

"Ain't got one."

"Me either. So glad I don't have to worry about people actually putting a face to my would-be groom." He snorted at her. "Nothing worse than putting ideas in someone's head." He nodded. Beth looked over towards the dance floor as the DJ announced the tossing of the bouquet. She groaned again. "Save me a seat…Maggie would kill me if I didn't at least go out there and try to get those flowers."

"A right elbow to the face it'll take down all your competition if you do it right." She giggled at him again.

"I'll let you know if it works." He watched as she walked over to the group a big cheesy grin on her face as she stood dead-center. Daryl could think of a lot worse ways to pass the night. Talking to the brides really pretty, and currently available younger sister was definitely a bonus. Yeah, he'd save her a seat, and maybe he'd get her number for after the festivities. He'd heard some funny stories about Beth, and now being able to put a face to the name (and an attractive face at that) made it all that much better. He definitely wanted to get to know the younger Greene girl. He signaled to the bartender.

"Make me another of whatever that was."


End file.
